Double Date
by Jadej.j
Summary: Arianna, Yugi, Lisa and Joey go out on a date (Co-writen with Lady Saturn)


* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. I do not own Arianna, Nitari, Iris or Lera; they belong to Lady Saturn. 

* * *

"Double Date!!!!"

* * *

Arianna stood in front of her closet, sighing. \\ Why are you so worried Arian? It's just a simple date.\\ -Shut up; I'm still pissed off at you.- Nitari grinned inside her Soul Chamber. \\ It was a simple bet child.\\ -I don't like it when people bet on my love life!- \\ Don't worry, it's not marriage or anything.\\ -Tell that to Nyla.- Nitari snorted with laughter. \\ Yes, well, the priestess is a little strict and hard on Lisa and Joey...\\ Arianna chuckled, and looked through her clothes. "Now lets see...what am I going to wear..." At that moment, the phone rang. Grabbing the portable, she answered it. "Hello?" 

"HELP ME ARIANNA!" The girl rolled her eyes in amusement. "You don't know what to wear?"

"That, and Nyla won't shut up." 

"Where are you?" "In front of my closet." She looked through her closet. Which had mostly pants and shirts. =Well now it seem you don't wear many dresses don't you.= 

-Don't start with me Nyla.- 

"Same here. What do think you should wear?"

"Well...let's see...I'm not quite sure." \\ You two are acting ridiculous. It's just a simple date.\\ "Shut up Nitari! It's not easy for you! You've been married to Yami for over 5,000 years!" 

"Are you talking to Nitari?" 

"Hai." 

"You know, it's Nitari, Nyla, and Yami's fault that we're going through this." 

"Your right on that but then. Seeing those boys squirm will be fun." Lisa looked through her closet. "Well it isn't a dress but it make Joey feel like he in haven or on cloud nine." A sly smile crossed her lips. "What are you taking about?" Arianna was wondering on the other end of the phone. "You see when we meet for the date. See ya in a bit." Lisa hung up the phone. 

Joey was in a nervous state. He had taken Lisa out for Lunch a couple of times but out for a dinner and movie. -What did I get into now.- He took a deep breath. He picture Lisa in his head. How on earth did a guy like him end up with a woman like her. He started to toss clothes around looking for some clean looking shirts and pants. He shook his head. He had to find something in this pile of stuff he called a room. -Maybe under the bed.- Joey lifted his bed sheets. He almost blacked out from the smell coming from under the bed. -Nope nothing under there. Maybe under my desk.- Joey looked under his desk. He jumped back. -I think something moved under there. I check my closet.- He opened it. A few moths flew by his face. His face sunk in disgrace. He was about to give up hope on finding something to wear he heard the laundry machine go off. He zip out of his room and headed to the laundry room. 

-I am not going to forgive you for this Yami- //It's just a date aibou! Just calm down!\\ -HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RELAX WHEN I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH ARIANNA!?- //Aibou, it's just a date. It isn't like you're getting married, like I am.\\ -Remind me to kill you later.- Yami smirked. //You can't. I'm a spirit, remember?\\ "Kuso," Yugi swore. Yami laughed inside the Soul Room. //Do you want my help?\\ "HAI!" Yami appeared beside him, and walked over to the closet. He peered inside, and searched around. "What are you and Arianna doing tonight anyway?" the pharaoh asked. "We're double dating with Joey and Lisa." Yami grunted. "I wonder how Nyla is taking it." "I doubt very well," Yugi replied, his legs swinging over the edge of the bed. "What are the four of you going to do though?" Yugi shrugged. "Arianna told me we were gonna go see a movie, go out for dinner, and then she said she and Lisa had a surprise for me and Joey." Yami froze. "NOTHING LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!" Yugi threw a pillow at Yami, who ducked, laughing. "I know! I know! Besides, you kids are way to young-" 

"You are going to stop right there before I pulverize you with another pillow!" Yami just chuckled. "So, aibou, what are you going to do when Arianna kisses you?" He laughed loudly at Yugi's sudden face change. 

Lisa slip on the black blouse and the silk pants when a knock on the door sounded. "Enter!!!" Joseph came into the room. "Sis you're going to give Joey's heart burn if you wear that." 

"Bro, I can wear what I like and make Joey drooling if I want too as well." Joseph smacked his face with his hand. "At least wear that long coat of yours too okay." Lisa nodded. "So where are ya all going to met to go on this date?" Lisa glared at her twin brother. -Sighs!!!- 

=He is worried about you.= 

-Maybe so but he doesn't have to do 20 questions all the time.- "The Turtle Shop." 

"Okay you have a good time then and be careful." 

"Will do." Lisa grabbed her coat on the way out of her room as she pasted Joseph. 

"What do you think Nit?" 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Arianna grinned, slipping on another gold hoop earring. "That was the 3,400,892 time to be exact." Nitari sweatdropped. "You actually counted?" 

"Hey, when you talk, you aren't exactly that interesting!" "I feel insulted! Now I won't tell you about what I think about the outfit!" Arianna sighed, but the two girls grinned at each other. "Honestly though, your opinion?" Arianna asked, twirling around a little. She was wearing black flares pants, with a little slit on the sides, tied together; a low v-neck long-sleeved green top; and black heeled boots. "You look great Arianna!" Arianna smiled and hugged her. "Arigatou Nitari! Too bad you and Yami aren't coming!" 

"Now, why would you want a 5,000 year old couple coming with you four?" "Good point. You two would bore us with stories of Ancient Egypt, along with Nyla." 

"Watch it child!" Arianna just laughed. She walked over to the door, grabbing her coat as she did. "Jaa ne!" 

"Have a good time Arianna! And make sure your home by-" 

"Don't even start with me!" Nitari just laughed to herself, and watched her counterpart leave. "It's amazing how we three spirits actually outsmarted four normal mortals. Humph. Oh well. I wonder Lera is doing at the moment?" 

Lisa walked up the home of Yugi Mutou. It wasn't Yugi's fault about this date it was his darker self. -If I get my hands on Yami, he will wish he were some where else.- 

"Lisa???" She turned to look at Joey. The blond duelist's face turned red. -Got ya!!!- 

"Yes my love!!!" She moved down the stairs to him but before she could say any thing else Arianna showed up. Lisa pouted and went back up the steps to knock on the door. "Yugi?!!? We are here." "Be down in a second!" Yugi called out. "So...what exactly is this surprise you two girls mentioned?" Joey asked. Lisa and Arianna exchanged mischievous grins. "Oh...you'll see...trust me!" Lisa said with a laugh. "Hey, Aria, where's your necklace?" Joey pointed out. Arianna laughed. "I left it at home so that Nitari wouldn't bug me the entire time!" 

"And the fact that Yugi takes Yami everywhere he goes, no matter what," Lisa added. "God...those two would be rambling on about Egypt and acting too strange for the likes of me!" Joey commented. "I heard that Wheeler!" came Yami. The three sweatdropped. Lisa then giggled. "You better get into that Puzzle now or ya face angry Pegasus." Lisa tapped her foot. Yami huffed and in a golden flash there stood Yugi. "Sorry about that." 

"That okay Yugi. Now let's see if we can have fun tonight with out any thing to do with Dueling." Lisa took Joey by the arm and led him down the street. Arianna and Yugi sweatdropped, but followed the couple. "So, what movie are we going to see?" Arianna asked. "Lemme guess, 'The Mummy Returns'?"

Lisa took a stab at. "Nothing to do with Egypt! Besides, that sucked. Sequels almost always suck," Joey replied. Yugi chuckled. "Oh really? What about Scream 2?" 

"Okay, with one exception." 

"We're going to see Hannibal," Yugi said to the girls. Their faces lit up. "A horror flick? Sugoi!" 

"Great! That movie is supposed to be awesome!" The two boys sweatdropped. They walked down to the theater. There was a bit of a line up but they got in. Lisa and Yugi went to get the munches for the movie. As they waited in the line up, Lisa asked Yugi a question. "So Yugi what do you think of Arianna?" Yugi blushed at that comment. "Why do you ask?" "Come on! After what Joey told me at the Duelist Kingdom? How could I not ask?" The line moved a little. "I'm waiting..." "Well, she' really nice...and sweet...and pretty..." 

"Come on! You can do better than that!" 

"Anou......" 

"Okay, fine. Tell me this much: do you hope to kiss her tonight?" Yugi turned very bright red now. he mumbled something, but Lisa couldn't hear. "What?" 

"I said...'yes'..." Lisa grinned. "Don't be so worried! A kiss is just a kiss!" 

"But she's a good foot taller than me!" Lisa just laughed, and placed the money down on the table and told the person four popcorns. They met Joey and Arianna at the door of the theater. "What took ya two so long?" 

"Come on Joey there was a line up for the food okay and I know ya need your munches or ya an unhappy person." Lisa handed him the popcorn. Joey blushed. They walked into the darken room as the movie adds started showing the movies that were coming soon. Joey popped a handful of popcorn into his mouth and chewed loudly. Lisa swatted him playfully, and he sweatdropped and the loud chewing stopped. 

"Previews take forever," Arianna muttered under her breath as the screen showed the answer for the word scramble question. Yugi just grinned and waited patiently. Then the movie started. They watched the titles go by on the screen. Joey was still munching. "Ya better keep some of that for later. I'm not sharing mine with you." Lisa whisper into Joey's ear. She then touched his check with her hand. Joey stopped munching but not because of lack of hunger. 

He blushed slightly, and placed the bag down. "Movie please..."Arianna muttered. "Are you okay Arian?" Yugi asked. "I'm fine Yugi. It's just that these movies take forever to start. I heard this was a great movie to!" Yugi looked down at his popcorn, thinking. 

So far the movie was great. They learn were Hannibal been hiding all this time and that one of his victims lived threw Hannibal's attack. The look of this person was shocking. When the lights of the room was turn on Lisa jumped and a bit of her popcorn landed on Joey's head. "I though you weren't sharing." Lisa laughed, and picked a kernel out his hair. The group fell silent as the movie continued. They said nothing for the first half-hour. "So Yugi, like the movie so far?" Arianna asked, looking at him. His eyes were wide, startled. Arianna chuckled. "Yoo-hoo...earth to Yugi!" She chuckled again, remembering the bet she and the others made. 

~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~

"Oh yeah?" Arianna argued. Nitari, Nyla, Yami, and Lera grinned at each other.' "We can take you four on any day!" Lisa agreed. "Make that three. I have nothing to do with this," Lera intervened. "Same here. I know how these arguments between spirits end," Iris agreed. "I know... I've lost quite a few." Lera just grinned. "All right then. What shall we play then?" Nyla questioned slyly. "One of us duels the other in a fair game of Duel Monsters!" Arianna stated. "Fair enough," Yami agreed, nodding his head. "Who shall duel who then?" Nitari questioned. "I'll duel!" Lisa said, grinning. "And I'll duel...you Yami!" Yami shrugged, smiling. "All right then." 

"Hey, Lisa, you can use some of my cards," Arianna said, pulling out her deck. "My Dark Sorceress and the Three Fates could come in handy." Lisa shook her head, smiling. "Don't worry, I can win this on my own!" 

"Shouldn't there be stakes?" Nyla questioned. The group fell silent. Then, Nitari grinned. 

"How about this: If Lisa wins the duel, then the three of us shall be your personal servants for a week." 

"What?!" Yami and Nyla exclaimed. "I'm a pharaoh! I will not-!" Nitari covered his mouth, smiling. "As I was saying, and if you win: the four of you will go out on a date together!" The four sweatdropped. 

"Two weeks of servant duty!" Joey argued. "ONE!" Yami shouted. "TWO!" 

"ONE!" 

"How about one and a half?" Yugi suggested. Nitari and Nyla nodded, though Nyla wasn't looking very pleased. Nor was Yami. "I'll watch the match and make sure nothing funny goes on," Lera said, sitting on her cloud. Yami and Lisa shook hands, sealing the deal. ~* *~

"LISA!!?!" Arianna, Yugi, and Joey shouted. Lisa sweatdropped. "Sorry guys..." Yami, on the other hand, was chuckling. Nyla was laughing and Nitari was grinning. Lera was just watching the two groups, giggling and thinking. "YOU LOST!?" 

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY ARIANNA!?" 

"Gomenasai," Arianna said, sweatdropping. "A deal is a deal you four!" Lera shouted from above. "Oh boy...they will never let us forget this, will they?" Joey muttered. "Nope," replied Yugi, shaking his head. 

~~~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~~~

Arianna chuckled. "Snap out of it Yugi!" "What's up with Yugi?" Lisa whispered to her. "I think he's a little startled by the movie," she whispered back. "He won't respond." Lisa grinned and whispered something in her ear. Arianna giggled and nodded. "What were you two talking about?" Joey asked. Lisa grinned, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Oh nothing!" Joey blushed, but turned his attention back to the screen. Arianna leaned over and kissed Yugi on the cheek. He blinked in surprise, and his face turned a bit red. He looked up at Arianna, who had turned her attention to the screen. They watched at the pigs were being train to kill. Lisa grip Joey's hand. She turned to look into his brown eyes. Before both teens knew what they were doing their lips touched. "Lisa?!?!?" Both teens shot back into their seats. "What are you two doing?" Arianna looked a both who were blushing. "Uh... Not sure." Lisa mumbled out. Joey was still blushing. "You two silly kids." 

A bit later... Arianna looked back at the screen just as the main action of the killing pigs take place. Guns shots ran out and Arianna grab Yugi by the neck. Popcorn went everywhere. Lisa and Joey giggled quietly at the pair. "Are you all right Arianna?" 

"No one told me there be sounds of a gun." 

"I didn't know there would be either." Arianna then noticed she was choking Yugi, sweatdropped, and let go. "Gomen ne Yugi!" Yugi rubbed his sore neck, but grinned. "It's all right Arianna. Just...don't do that again." Arianna grinned and hugged Yugi. Yugi smiled, getting used to the hugging now. "Those two look so kawaii together!" Lisa whispered to Joey. Joey grinned, and placed his arm around her shoulder. Lisa snuggled into Joey's chest. "So where are we going next after the movie?" 

"Some where to eat. Don't know were Arianna said she had a place in mind." "Any where with you is great." Lisa wiggled against Joey. The Blond Duelist turned cherry red in the face. He kept wondering why Lisa had fallen for someone like him. The shocker was when Hannibal had cut his own hand off and was letting a boy eat something he cooked. It was gray and white. 

~End of Movie!~ 

The group exited the theater. They walked down the streets, talking. "That movie kicked butt!" Joey exclaimed. Lisa laughed, hugging his arm. Arianna on the other hand... "Ugh..I think I lost my appetite," she muttered. Yugi chuckled. 

"So, what's this restaurant you were talking about Arian?" Lisa asked. Arianna shrugged. "It's just a small place, nothing fancy. I went there a couple of times when I wanted to be alone. It's pretty nice." 

"So ya just want a light dinner, Joey, or do ya think ya can eat any thing after what our good Doctor Hannibal had for dinner." "LISA!!!!" Arianna and Yugi laughed. "Well I can eat a horse if I wanted too." Lisa started to chase Joey down the street. "Should we stop them?" Yugi asked. Arianna grinned and shook her head. "Nah, this is amusing!" 

"Once I get my hands on you Wheeler I... I will kiss you and hug you and just keep driving ya nuts." Joey turned around and Lisa jumped him. "Got ya Lover!!!" 

"Those two are perfect for each other!" Arianna said with a smile. "They are both happy-go-lucky!" Lisa kissed Joey. "Arianna, Yugi are ya coming or are ya going to go find a kissing spot for the night." Lisa was short of breath. Joey hugged her. 

Arianna and Yugi blushed at this. "Lisa, remind me to kill you later. Or at least ask Iris to get Lera to give you a serious nightmare." Lisa laughed, hugging Joey back. 

The teens headed for the restaurant. "Here we go and now Joey don't eat all the buffet's food like last time." 

"Lisa that was a small buffet there wasn't much there." 

"That not the point." Joey sighed. "Let's have a good time." They walked inside, and found a table. "What would like to drink?" a waiter asked. "Diet Pepsi for me," Arianna said. "Water or tea please." Lisa looked at the menu. "Tea for me." Joey didn't look up from the menu. "Uh...Joey?" Yugi said, poking his friend's arm. "earth to Joey! Wake up!" "Don't bug him yet Yugi he looking at one of his favorite things other that his sister or Dueling for that matter." Lisa just grinned. Yugi chuckled. "This may take awhile. Could you come back?" Arianna told the waiter. He nodded and left. Joey then looked up. "Huh? Did I miss something?" Lisa broke out in laughter. "Don't worry Joey your tea is coming." Joey blinked. "tea?" 

"Ya did ask for tea didn't you." Lisa looked at him with her gray blue eyes. Joey looked at her, and seeing her give him the puppy-dog eyes, he sighed and sweatdropped. 

"So..."Arianna said quietly. "It's still hard to believe Yami beat ya Lisa." Lisa glared a her. "Could you drop that please?" Lisa sighed. "The cards were not on my side in that duel. Any ways this is fun right?" 

"Yeah, it is! But, I was really looking forward to seeing Yami in a frilly apron and holding a feather duster," Arianna commented. The group burst out in laughter. 

"Could you see Nyla washing windows?" Lisa joked. "Or Nitari waiting on us hand and foot?" Yugi added. 

"Seriously, this is too much!" Joey said, cracking up. "The funny part," Arianna said, "is that I can see that happening." They all almost fell off their chairs laughing. "Well maybe we try again in a few days but, I think Yugi should try beating one of them." Lisa took a slip of her tea. Joey rolled his eyes. "Why not me. I can..." 

"I know you can Joey but Yugi, no doubt, is the best Duelist." 

"She has a point Joey," Arianna pointed out, taking a sip of her drink. "I can't even defeat him."

"Actually, it was Nitari who dueled him Aria," Yugi said. "Remember?"

"True..."

"Can anyone defeat Yami?" Lisa asked. Yugi shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. I have yet to see that happen though." Joey grinned. "I think Yugi can do it." Lisa shook her head. "Any ways here comes the waiter again so let's order our dinner." 

"Now Joey, don't order everything that's on the menu, kay?" Yugi kidded. "Very funny Yug." 

"I found it funny!" Arianna teased, giggling. Lisa's eyes glittered with mirth. "What will you be ordering then?" the waiter asked. Everyone looked down at his or her menus. They order their dinner and in 10 minutes they had their dinner. They talked and laughed at idea in ways in stopping Yami in a duel. "Maybe the way to beat him is not to duel him. He had his turn." Lisa grin was that of a cat with cream on its lips. "Why, what do you suggest Lisa?" Yugi questioned, taking another bite of his meal. "Maybe we can play a little prank on him, and force him into doing something most unlikely a pharaoh would do!" Lisa said, grinning. "Such as..." 

"I have an idea!" Arianna said quietly, her eyes flashing. She leaned across the table and whispered something into Lisa's ears. Lisa's face lit up with mischief. "That would work perfectly!"

"What?" Joey asked, looking between the two, confused. "Can't tell ya Yugi or Yami will find out but don't worry ya find out soon." Lisa took the last bite of her dinner. Joey still was confused. Lisa patted him on the back. "All will be reviled soon." The waiter came back and Lisa paid the bill. 

Yugi and Joey exchanged confused looks, but followed Arianna and Lisa out of the restaurant. It was late out, the stars had already begun to appear, and the street lamps were on. Lisa was walking beside Joey, hugging his arm and leaning her head against his shoulder. Joey smiled at her, blushing a little. Arianna and Yugi exchanged amused looks and watched the two. "This wasn't such a bad night," Arianna said quietly, looking up at the stars. "Hey! There's Orion!" She pointed up at the famous constellation, smiling. Yugi looked up, smiling. "Hey, where did Joey and Lisa go?" Yugi and Arianna looked around, noticing that their friends had vanished. "Now, where could they be? Actually, what could they be doing is a better question," Arianna commented, with a small grin. Yugi chuckled. "Do you want to wait for them, then? They can't leave without us!" Yugi suggested. Arianna nodded, and the two walked across the street to the park, and sat on the bench. "Why are we doing this?" Joey hissed to Lisa, his head poking out from around the alley. Lisa pulled him back. "Just trust me on this. Now shush, and watch!" The two watched Arianna and Yugi quietly. Joey whisper again into Lisa's ear. "Why are we doing this?" 

"I want to see if those two like each other like we do." Lisa kissed Joey on the lips. 

Joey's eyes went wide for a second, but then relaxed. They broke apart, and grinned at each other. "I wonder what those two could be doing?" Yugi wonder aloud. Arianna giggled. "They're probably kissing or making out right now!" Yugi laughed and looked up at the sky. "The stars are really clear tonight. You can see so many constellations!" Arianna looked up and grinned. "There's Cassiopeia...and there's Gemini...." Yugi quietly leaned against her, and looked up to where her finger was pointing to. Arianna quickly glanced at him, and smiled. "I'm sorta glad Lisa lost that duel," Yugi said. "Oh, really?" He chuckled and sat up, blushing a bit. "Yeah, I mean, I would have found it funny to see Yami doing stuff for me, but, I like this a whole lot better." "Come on...you can do it Yug!" Joey whispered. Lisa swatted him playfully. "Hush lover!" Joey chuckled, and placed an arm around her arm. "We don't want to scare them now do we." Lisa grin a silly smile. She then tickled his nose with hers. "I love you so much." Joey didn't know what to say to Lisa. He never had been in real love before. There were always crushes but this... 

He blushed, and turned his attention to Arianna and Yugi. Lisa just grinned and hoped her friend Yugi gets lucky tonight. The two fell silent on the bench, looking at the stars. "Hey, Arianna?"

"Yah?" "Have you ever gotten over him?" Arianna smiled. "Yes, I have." 

Yugi blushed deeply. Joey and Lisa tried not to giggle at the sight of Yugi's turning red. "When are they gonna kiss already?" Lisa giggled. "I hope soon! I'm getting tired of just standing here!" Lisa giggled and hugged him, and he grinned back, and ruffled her hair a bit. "I'm just glad it's all over," Arianna whispered. "No more Pegasus... or Kinoshi...or anything else...just, peace..." She looked back at Yugi. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked, looking at her curiously. "For bringing me back, back to life." Yugi blushed cherry red. "I...why wouldn't I? You're one of my best friends and..." 

"And I think I know how to repair you," she whispered, leaning over. "Come on...come on..."Joey muttered. "So close!" Lisa giggled. "Well if ya need something to hold you over." Lisa looked deeply into Joey's eyes and kissed him. "Are ya glad now we went out on this date." 

"Are ya sure you lost to Yami or did ya just didn't want to win." Lisa hit Joey over the head and kissed him again. "You silly little duelist. If you aren't careful it be you dueling Yami next for sure and it be a shadow game." 

Joey sweatdropped. Arianna leaned over, and to Yugi, it seemed like forever. She gently planted a kiss on his lips: soft and sweet. When they broke, he looked at her, blushing, but smiling. A faint tint of blush was also on Arianna's face. "I've repaid you now," she whispered. Then, without even thinking, Yugi kissed her, holding her close. "WOO-HOO! GO YUGI!" Both Lisa and Joey shouted and made both Yugi and Arianna jump. "See ya at school tomorrow." Lisa kissed Joey one more time and ran off. 

"You were spying!?" Yugi exploded. Joey froze, and sweatdropped. He laughed nervously, hand behind his head. "He he...uh..."

"Joey Wheeler!" "Uh, see you tomorrow Yug!" And he too ran off. Arianna almost fell over, laughing so hard. 

"Calm down Yugi!" Arianna said through gasps of air. "It's not like he's going to blackmail you or anything!" Yugi looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Then again...I could be wrong..." Yugi then chuckled, and sat back down next to Arianna. "Hey, at least the worst problem I have now is keeping Joey's mouth shut!" Arianna laughed and hugged him. "This has been, possible, the second best day of my life!"

"What was the first?" Arianna giggled, and winked. "That's for another time! It's a long story!" 

"I have time! I can go and get Yami to go kill Joey later!" Arianna laughed and stood up. "I had better go Yugi. I'll see you tomorrow!" She kissed him on the cheek, and left. Yugi watched her leave, and smiled to himself. "Life couldn't be better," he said quietly. 

Lisa skipped up the stairs to her room. "So did ya have fun?" Lisa turn to look into her brother's face. "Why are you asking Joseph?" He looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Just wondering." Lisa shook her head and entered her room. -Night Nyla.- 

=Night Lisa.= 

Joey tiptoed back to his room not trying to wake his father. He wasn't in the mood to have another bashing and shouting with his father. He slipped into his bed. His thoughts of Lisa kissing him took him to dream land. 

End

LS: We hope you all liked the fic! *giggles* That was sweet fic, in my opinion! Lisa and Joey are such a kawaii couple! *winks* So are Yugi and Arianna! 

Jadej. j: *sweatdrops* You had Pepsi again, didn't you?

LS: Yes I did! *holds up a can of Pepsi* Pepsi all the way!

Jadej. j: You need help. *turns back to readers* Thank you for reading our fic! Please review!

LS: *giggles and drinks more Pepsi* Where's Yami? I wanna go and bug him! *light-bulb pops up voer her head* HEY! Maybe I can get him in a frilly apron and feather duster!

Jadej. j: *eyebrow rises* Like that would ever happen LS.

LS: Excuse me for a moment! *runs off yelling* HEY YAMI! I NEED TO TALK TO YA!

Jadej. j: *sweatdrops* 


End file.
